


Sink

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Community: twst_kinkmeme, Future Fic, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Kalim had no questions nor answers for him, too relieved to continue bearing the burden of his existence as the Asim heir alone, knowing Leona would never care enough to take it upon his own shoulders, already crushed under his own fate.A future where wealth and nobility bounds Kalim and Leona as one. Written in response to a request on the twst kink meme.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for the [twst kink meme](https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/508.html) on dreamwidth! the request that caught my eye was [Leona/Kalim, Arranged Marriage]!
> 
> i adore this pair, and while i usually envision them as unlikely friends due to their surprisingly tender canon dynamics despite their incredibly fragile minds and hurtful upbringings, i couldn't resist this prompt! OP provided such an inspiring image and... here we are. with 1800 words of exposition before they actually start banging

"—And we were both so ready to skip class to throw a party for one of the paintings! Or remember that one time," Kalim laughs midway into his sentence, drops of wine worth thousands spilling out of his stemware as he moves around the bed. "Just waking up to literal snow in our bedrooms!"

"And leaving us to deal with it. What a shitty headmaster." Leona smiles into his cup as he lazes on the bed, tired out from the endless days of ceremonies.

"You're not wrong!" Kalim never stopped him from speaking his mind, regardless of how rough he could be. "But it was fun, right?"

"Speak for yourself." Leona presses the back of his hand to his forehead, sensing an incoming headache, but smiles anyways.

"You know Vil kept messaging me for modelling opportunities years after graduation, right?" Kalim laughs again, but a tiny, possibly drunk voice in Leona's head groans _of course, have you seen yourself._ "I could never turn him down the way you and... Jamil... did...!"

A thin veil of melancholy clouds Kalim's traits, but a long sip of luxury wine eases it away as quickly as it had appeared.

They had not bothered with any kind of talk of rules or guidelines, their mutual worst trait being this inability to communicate openly — Their worlds and upbringings so incomprehensible to an outside eye, talking a waste for Leona and unnecessary anxiety to force onto others for Kalim — Which had all of its advantages in their lack of need for words, understanding what they could and letting go of what they couldn't. And this reluctance to speak the name of one they both knew inside and out is certainly a mutual silent understanding of theirs.

But it _worked_. Leona would rather live in his nightmares than be doomed to a lifetime of questions, of demands, of answers he never asked for. Kalim had no questions nor answers for him, too relieved to continue bearing the burden of his existence as the Asim heir alone, knowing Leona would never care enough to take it upon his own shoulders, already crushed under his own fate.

Fate that determined anxieties and torments just as it had determined that wealth marrying into royalty was a mutually beneficial arrangement. For said wealth to take the shape of an underclassman he went to high school with, now that is simply a weird joke that turned out to be the least terrible way for Leona to commemorate this step into his thirties.

Kalim calls for another bottle, completely oblivious to the criticism read in the palace staff member's eyes as she stares at their fully-clothed forms, her smile fake as she pours the content of one of their billions of wedding gifts into new glasses and promptly steps outside of the room. Kalim cheers, clinking their glasses together and laughing as he rambles onwards — Still blind to others' hearts while Leona is still too aware of each filament of negativity aimed towards him. A decade had not changed them as much as it should have.

What _had_ changed however was Kalim's physique, inches shorter than Leona still but with broad shoulders that filled the cashmere and ribbons of his tunic, tattoos that had grown more elaborate over the years peeping out of his collar to decorate his neck of a white that contrasted with the ephemeral henna patterns covering his hands and feet for the occasion.

Kalim continues his rambling on this path down memory lane — His memories vague and erroneous at times, but that wasn't Leona's problem — While distractedly offering his hand, at least aware of Leona's stare if nothing else.

Bargains and compromises were the themes of this arrangement, reducing Leona and Kalim to fine print on political documents and headlines on tabloids, symbols to unite cultures like the jewels native to the Savannah that rest heavy on a delicately engraved wedding band that Leona had never seen before slipping it on Kalim's patterned finger, having no say in any part of it all.

Neither of them felt particularly about physical contact, kisses some might have guessed awkward as plain as a handshake, Leona bringing Kalim's palm to his lips with little hesitation. A laugh, as expected.

"That tickles! Is something wrong?" Kalim is sitting cross-legged on the bed, his reminiscing interrupted.

"You do remember we gotta fuck, right?" The words spill out of Leona's mouth as crude as tradition could be.

"Sure! Ready when you are!" Is what Kalim says, but Leona detects the faintest of quivers in his fingers, the split-second it takes for a smile to spread across his traits. "How are they going to know we did it anyways?"

"Could be magic. Gonna call those annoying eel brothers." Kalim leans his head in curiosity, the tease lost on him even if he ought to remember Jade's powers more than anyone. "Ugh. Trust me. They'll know."

"Guess I should take my clothes off, then?" Kalim is sheepish in all of his laughter, a side of him Leona had not cared to know earlier. "Or I take yours off?"

"Whatever's fine. Doesn't matter as long as I end up in you." Leona rubs his eyes, looking forward to a good night of sleep more than what he hopes will be a quick fuck.

"Oh!" Kalim straddles Leona's waist, surprisingly heavy as he pushes Leona's wax printed suit jacket open before unbuttoning his shirt for him. Good. The less work Leona has to do himself, the better. "Is that how we're doing it?"

"...What?" Leona feels his tail sway across the unbearably soft fabric of the bed's luxury sheets, telling.

"I always thought Leona liked to be cared for, that's all." Kalim's words are always tainted by condescension, a likely side-effect of being the firstborn. "Don't push yourself."

Had those words escaped anyone else's lips, Leona would have understood a challenge, a provocation. But it's Kalim, gentle yet decisive as he helps Leona out of the multiple layers of his wedding attire, entirely the magnate he is bound to be in how he rapidly gets down to business. And that's what this is, after all. A business transaction. Long gone are the days of fairy tale meetings and childhood sweethearts and true love that conquers all.

But Kalim smiles as he looks down upon Leona's naked form, honest and pleasant, admirative as his hand lies against Leona's ribs. "You're very beautiful."

Leona snorts, words he rarely heard yet had not forgotten the first time Kalim had spoken them a decade past. _You were more beautiful than any fairy!_

Ridiculous. Flattering. It was true, naturally — But others never spoke it as openly, as plainly. They were usually grandiose flowery descriptions that camouflaged lies or self-serving thoughts, but Kalim had no use for those. He names what he sees.

"Hurry up." _We don't have all night_ , Leona thinks, then annoyedly realizes that yes, they do, in fact, trapped in the matrimonial chambers until sunrise. "Take your clothes off."

"Sure." Kalim's movements are slow but steady, and Leona wonders if he made a mistake in objecting to staff helping them with the _procedures_. Things would have ended faster, at least.

But maybe savouring the sights is not that bad of a scenario either, complex patterns engraving Kalim's strong chest with waves and feathers and sunlight, forming curves that mirrored those of his defined collarbones.

"You still dance?" Leona blurts out, hoping to sound as bored as possible. He wasn't referring to the classical dances Kalim was expected to perform at gatherings and ceremonies, but the ones that strengthened his arms and made him the envy of all the athletic teams back in school. "It shows."

"Oh? I'm thankful for your compliment, Leona." Kalim's smile borders on mischievous, looking down at him while carefully undoing his headdress.

"Tch. Interpret it however you want." But the corner of Leona's mouth twitches upwards, watching Kalim's perfectly waxed and subtly oiled skin ripple along muscles as his hands are hard at work. Marriage demanded him to become a work of art if only for the length of the ceremonies, and even an untrained eye could have told that he was nothing short of it.

Kalim lowers his trousers and Leona stares because he can, the younger man moving off of Leona to grab a vial from the nearby table before laying on his side, facing him. "I'll get myself ready."

"Yeah." Leona picks his stemware back up, sipping at the last few drops of wine within it. Damn. They should've asked for more before... _starting._

Far from being a prude, Kalim was simply all of the etiquette and courtesy lessons he had actually bothered to heed, soft puffs of breath the only thing he imposes on Leona as he works his fingers into himself.

Leona watches, because it's all he can do, really. It's not the act in itself that's troublesome, the both of them used to it in all of their casual views of pleasure — And he can admit that he had distractedly thought of doing it with Kalim before, _way before_ — But for something as intimate to be imposed on them as everything else ever had been from their birth to this day took the simplicity out of it.

He feels himself suffocate, his throat as dry and devastated as his hands were, his chest caving in on his lungs, disgusting anxiety crushing him against the bed.

"Hey." Kalim presses his hand to his cheek, cupping Leona's jaw for a moment, heavy breaths of a different nature filling the silence of the room that contrasted with the ongoing cacophony of sounds produced by the ongoing celebrations outside. Acquaintances and strangers alike _celebrating,_ joyfully honoring the inevitability of their fates. "You're thinking too much."

Kalim brushes his fingers up and into Leona's mane, squeezing the base of an ear before rubbing it deliberately. It's fucking weird, knowing he knows exactly where to touch because he kept four-legged lions as _pets_ , but Leona can't complain about it calming his mind, even if it's just for a little while.

"You're like him." Don't go there, Kalim. "Always analyzing and thinking everything so thoroughly."

"Hard being smart."

"I'm sure it is." Kalim smiles, still the doofus he had always been. "We don't have to do it. We can figure something out. Well, you can. You know. Being so smart and all."

"The hell are you saying?" Leona squints, unable to get too angry with the fingers rolling at the base of his ear. "We've survived much worse."

It's selfish, Leona knows. _We._ What a joke. Leona had been the culprit of his misfortunes, a victim to his own mind. Entitled, as always, to think himself a peer to Kalim.

"True! Kissing a handsome prince isn't too bad!"

"Flatterer." Leona's groan turns into a chuckle. "I'll give you a little more than kissing."

"Oh? Sounds good!" Kalim seems happy, relieved, maybe, when Leona grabs his wrist and pushes him down on the bed which wasn't theirs. It's still awkward, neither of them hard, but Kalim's eyes find Leona's barbs, his breaths steady and warm. "Can I touch you?"

"You already did."

"Yeah! But..." Kalim's voice lowers as his hand does, the one that Leona isn't pinning down reaching between their legs to grab the base of Leona's shaft. Fuck. "Not like this."

He runs his thumb up its spine, as curious as he is attentionate. The red of his eyes tempts Leona more than any wine as he looks up at him, his lips parting ever so slightly, glossy and inviting. Nope.

Leona lets himself fall face first against the pillows, right besides Kalim's head, groaning as their chests press together. Now freed, Kalim's other hand reaches around to stroke the fur that leads down to Leona's tail, his touches synchronizing. Leona's length rubs against Kalim's thigh and he feels warmth settle in his guts as his desire seeps out, his thoughts successfully reduced to messy attempts at processing the palm against his cock, the fingers scratching right above his tail, the strong chest moving in-sync with his own.

He breathes in Kalim's scent, pressing his face to the tattooed shoulder, inhaling earth and flowers as well as the intoxicating aether that emanates from each of his pores, magic of grace and purity. Magic of an ever-untapped potential that could crush Leona in all of his glory. _You're thinking too much_. Yet here they both were, trapped by destiny, paths one would expect to diverge meeting in this chamber.

"Leona." Kalim breathes out harshly, crushed under his weight yet not complaining. "It's okay."

No, nothing is okay. But stained fingers wrap around the base of his tail and a thumb strokes right above it, Leona's back arching, and he forgets about it for a moment. He feels the cool touch of the wedding band against his dick and it's just that, a pleasant sensation that sends shivers down his spine, and not a reminder of all that's been decided since his birth.

He laps at Kalim's shoulder instinctively, aggressively, as surely as the fingers aiming to rouse his body. The younger man laughs under him, sputtering about how it tickles, his squirms leading to friction between their chests and lower bodies, and Leona can't help the growl that escapes his throat as his cock gets pressed between Kalim's thighs. Yeah. He's going to fuck him alright.

"Spread your legs." He orders between two licks and Kalim seems happy to oblige, moving his hands away to clutch at the silken bed sheets underneath him. Still nervous, then. Leona stays quiet, unable to reassure him, instead prodding at Kalim's entrance. Wet and welcoming, prepared.

His teeth sink into Kalim's shoulder as he burrows himself into him, too absorbed by the tastes and sensations to hear Kalim's whine. _Fuck_ he was tight. Fragile and pliable, fucking humans always felt like desecration, Leona in all of his thorns and sharp edges vandalizing Kalim's grace from the inside out, light drained out with each thrust and each accompanying moan. Leona claws at the pillows below them, unable to touch Kalim any further, by fear of burning himself against him like an Icarus to the sun.

Kalim's hands seem hesitant as well, trembling as they hover along Leona's sides, never quite touching him. His breaths are raspy, erratic, like he wants to talk but can't, the air fucked out of him. He doesn't flinch away as Leona's fangs dig further into him, expecting it, most likely. He really did his research, huh. What a good little mate. What sickening thoughts.

But Leona can't help it, inhaling, swallowing, rutting, more of the beast he's always been and less of the prince that led him to be here. Kalim's fingers finally find his back, light scratches at first, nails barely grazing Leona's burning skin, but the deeper he impales him, the harsher his hands become.

He can't tell when exactly it clicks, or if it even ever does — But Kalim's shouts gradually ring of pleasure more than pain as he allows Leona within him, still as warm but less tense as his insides are scraped with each thrust, his hands now pressed against Leona's back. Massaging reassuringly at first, they then scratch down his shoulder blades, moan met with a low growl, fangs and claws clashing between human and beast both. No politics, no business, wild and free. For as long as this would last, at least.

Which might not be much longer, Leona's thrusts frantic, heated and feral as he growls against Kalim's shoulder, refusing to look at him but feeling all of him. Ravaged insides welcoming Leona, accepting him for all he isn't.

"Does it feel good?" Kalim's voice is rough, broken by desperate intakes of breath, _stupid fucking question_ , he has to know, he has to know how good he feels to fuck, all curves and muscles under Leona.

A light touch then and Leona notices his back has been left alone in its stinging scratches — It's Kalim's fingers that caress the back of his hand, relaxing claws he hadn't noticed tearing through fabric loosening their grip on the torn pillows. Aggressive, dangerous, broken. He's all that Kalim could be, but never is.

Kalim's breath burns as he presses drooling lips to Leona's temple, _what are you doing_ , slipping his fingers between Leona's, _stop it,_ and it's all too much.

He couldn't think even if he wanted to, instinct guiding his hips as he frantically thrusts into the younger man, sheathing his full length into him before scraping his fertile walls and _oh_ he's going to fill him up, make Kalim bear all of his seed until he's dripping out of him, and—

Leona chokes on his roar, breathlessly quivering as he bursts into Kalim, white clouding his vision as surely as it must be coating the human's insides. The quietest of whines slips out of Kalim's lips, tensing up under and around Leona as he's filled.

Their silence makes way for the barely muffled sounds of the party still ongoing outside the chambers, but Leona's ears find the music rather than the racket of it all. He doesn't want to move but can't sleep quite yet either despite the comforting cradle of each of Kalim's inhales, Leona still deep within him as their chests remain pressed together in all of their sweat and heat. He realizes too late that his fingers had returned Kalim's hold, laced together, claws digging into the patterns painted onto his skin, Kalim's hands stained for him.

"Leona." Kalim's breath is hot against his temple, whispered words making him quiver. "I didn't come."

"Hah...!?" Leona snorts. Crude. "Not my problem."

"My bad, my bad! But it sort of is, right?" Kalim pushes Leona off of him, gentle but firm. He's cold now, his hand empty, Kalim wincing as the spines graze their way out of him. Leona watches his cum spill out of Kalim, strings of white bubbling down his thighs. "You're my husband now, after all."

Leona snorts. It still sounds _wrong_. Kalim laughs as well and yeah, he's an old acquaintance, a former schoolmate, a friend, maybe, at the very most. It works.

"Whatever. C'mere." Leona lazily tugs on Kalim's arm, allowing the shorter man to straddle him again. Unbelievably messy, spilling out on Leona's lower stomach, drops of blood from fangs smudged by sweat and dyeing the tattoo at his shoulder in red. Well, they'll definitely be able to tell wedding night traditions were followed by now.

Kalim looks at him as he touches himself, their eyes meeting because it's not as weird as staring directly between his legs, and Leona doesn't flinch when Kalim's fingers caress his neck before stroking his jaw, sickeningly gentle. Leona feels his eyelids growing heavy, the touches soothing rather than arousing, at least until Kalim presses his thumb against Leona's lower lip, pushing his mouth open.

Leona snarls, wary, baring his fangs, a threat Kalim doesn't heed, curiously pressing his thumb to one of Leona's canines instead. It was so like him, always so curious, his fears numerous but with none being like the average person's. Someone who doesn't fear him, or loathe him out of said fear. The least terrible option indeed.

Kalim doesn't say anything as he gets up on his knees, chuckling when Leona grabs hold of his thigh, instinct, flesh giving in under the tip of his fingers. He crawls closer, closer, closer, his irresistible scent filling Leona's sensitive nostrils as thick thighs rest besides his head, carefully settling down above Leona.

It's perfect, actually, Leona not needing to move aside from his hands groping thigh and hip, lazily extending his tongue to taste Kalim — How very thoughtful. Leona feels Kalim tremble above him, his smooth body still sensitive, still dripping, defiled from having had Leona mate with him. Whimpers and moans in response to the barbs that cover Leona's feline tongue, indolent licks along his taint, and Kalim shouldn't taste that good but he _does_ , human flesh and luxury products and the virtuous magic that seeps out of his pores.

Kalim's fingers in his mane, earnestly gripping his hair to keep Leona against him, in him, again, Leona sinking within, relishing in his taste. His claws dig into Kalim's thighs, tender as he was. Consummation of one's marriage. Surely this must be what it entails.

Leona laughs to himself, the ensuing rumbling making Kalim gasp, pulling Leona's hair forcefully as the sound of his feverish strokes fill the room.

"Leona..." It sounds... Different. It's his name, obviously, but with none of the comfort and protection that usually came with Kalim saying it, desperate instead, moaned repeatedly, progressively deformed as his voice breaks apart.

Kalim tightens around his tongue, loud and frantic in his outburst of pleasure, his thighs tensing up around Leona's head before he lets himself fall sideways. An awkward mess of limbs involving Kalim's feet in Leona's face follows, both out of breath.

A solid minute of silent panting slips by before Leona darts his tongue out, licking the arch of Kalim's feet, who yelps before bursting out laughing.

"Stop! You know I'm ticklish!" Kalim is rolling on his back giggling and Leona wonders if he had fantasized the man he just ate out, instead faced with a high school schoolmate he knew too damn well.

But Kalim lifts himself up on his elbow after a while and yeah, no, that's definitely the man he fucked, eyes burning of a crimson flame and a mouth that only knew of blessings, body strengthened by hardship and passion alike, embellished by permanent white lines and celebratory dark red stains. Leona has the word _beautiful_ at the tip of his tongue, but doesn't know how to speak it as openly as Kalim can.

Kalim stifles a laugh then, and Leona wonders if he had just read his mind. "Why're you laughing."

"Don't get mad, okay?" Kalim purses his lips to avoid laughing, his hand reaching out to stroke Leona's hair. "I... Um... You'll want to wash your hair before going anywhere."

"You—Ugh. You damn fool." But Leona's lips twitch again, and a smile might have formed on his face. Sticky details that surely won't find their way in the tabloids and history books. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He throws his leg over Kalim and pins him to the bed again, not because he has to, but because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :) feel free to message me or send me requests! i'm always happy to talk in comments, replies, DMs & marshmallows :D
> 
> my twst twitter is [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
